prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Arisugawa Himari
is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Himari has long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. Her attire consists of a white long sleeved blouse with a yellow, short sleeved shirt with a white frilly collar. Hanging from it is a thin green ribbon with two, apple charms hanging from the ends. Her long, ruffled skirt is mint, accenting her brown boots and teal socks. In the summer, she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. She also wears orange-brown Mary Jane's and wears the same green ribbon with the apple charms on the collar. As Cure Custard, her hair turns orange and is styled in a curly side-tail and she gains a curled strand before each ear. On her head are rounded, golden-orange squirrel ears to accent the large and thick tail she gains, striped with orange. She also gains two spheres of red on each ear, and a headband with a pudding attached to the left. Her yellow dress has a ruffled section of white around the top of the chest to accent the petticoat beneath her skirt, while a section of brown rests at her waist, beneath a white section. A pale yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest, tied around the back, while her Sweets Pact rests on an orange ruffled bow on her left hip. She gains a red choker with two cherries hanging from it and a yellow ribbon tied behind her neck, supporting her partially detached white, ruffled sleeves that exposes her shoulders, white opera gloves with red cuffs, and light orange shoes with pale yellow, squirrel-like toes and a strap around the ankle, worn with pastel yellow frilly knee-socks. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Despite being shy, no one can stop her when she talks about her favourite sweets. As the Sweets Doctor, Himari knows everything about sweets and how they affect your body. Relationships Etymology : means 'to exist' https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%9C%89#Japanese, means 'roast', and means 'river'. https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E5%B7%9D#Japanese means 'real sunny village'. http://www.behindthename.com/name/himari/submitted Coincidentally, Himari's surname, "Arisugawa" has the word "risu" in it, which means "squirrel", though it does not necessarily mean that in the surname itself. Cure Custard is a dessert or sweet sauce that can be found with pudding. History In episode 1, she is seen reading a book while looking up into the sky after the cream explosion happened and seeing a vision of pudding. While Ichika is playing basketball, she completely misses the basket and runs into Himari, who is reading a book. Asked if she was alright, Himari says she was as she quickly ran away, forgetting the book she dropped, but she just as quickly goes to get it back once Ichika mentions it. The next day, Ichika encounters Himari in a pudding shop during a sale and they both ask for the last one, but it ends up going to a girl who asked for it while they were trying to figure out what to do. They then decided, at Pekorin's suggestion, to make one themselves. The two of them go to the patisserie, but Ichika keeps burning the sugar. A somewhat reluctant Himari tells her what she was doing wrong and starts talking more about pudding and other sweets. This causes them to run out of time, which brings back some saddening flashbacks for Himari, who had difficulty making friends because her tendency to talk a lot drove them away, and she was afraid she was doing the same for Ichika. The next day, she sees Ichika looking for a book in the library. Later on, she goes back to the patisserie and sees Ichika trying to make the pudding again. She offers to help her out and together, they successfully create a giant one, with Ichika making a smaller one for Himari that she decorated to look like a squirrel. Suddenly, Pulupulu appeared and stole the Kirakiraru from the big pudding and transforms into his most powerful form. After Himari's pudding is targeted, Ichika transforms into Cure Whip but has a tough time against him. Himari tries to get him to stop when her pudding turns into an Animal Sweet and a Sweets Pact, allowing her to transform into Cure Custard. Using her newfound super speed, she along with Whip free the Kirakiraru and forcing Pulupulu back into his normal form. They then proceed to enjoy the pudding after the Kirakiraru returns to it. Cure Custard With Wisdom and Courage! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Custard! Is Ready To Serve! 知性と勇気を！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアカスタード！できあがり！ Chisei to Yūki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Kasutādo! Dekiagari! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Himari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she can run very fast like a squirrel. Transformations Attacks *'Kirakira♪Kiraru: '''The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Custard, Himari has shown she has the ability to: **Launch large yellow energy blasts from her wand. **Use the batter to manifest large sticky rope-like structures that keep the foe in place. **Combine her batter with Gelato's and Whip's to perform a group attack. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the first solo sub attack that Cure Custard uses. She first performs it in episode 13. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Songs Himari's voice actress, '''Fukuhara Haruka, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Muranaka Tomo, who voices Tategami Aoi, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, and Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel. *'Petit*Party∞Science' *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime' *'Caramel Days' Duets *'Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime ~KIRAKIRA☆Patisserie・Version~' (Along with Miyama Karen, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) *'Mémoire・Mille-feuille' (Along with Miyama Karen, Muranaka Tomo, Fujita Saki, Mori Nanako and Minase Inori) *'Happiness☆Flavor' (Along with Muranaka Tomo) Trivia *Himari's birthday is on April 16th, making her Zodiac sign, Aries. *She is the second Cure to represent wisdom, with the first one being Cure Diamond. *She is the first yellow Cure to join the team as the second member. Gallery :Main Page: Arisugawa Himari/Image Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode characters